A Love Greater Than the Throne By: Sono Rivaille
by sono rivaille
Summary: Eren is a prince, heir to the throne of his kingdom. He falls in love with his tutor, Levi. Before Levi had started working in the castle, Hanji had injected him with a special medicine. Eventually Eren made love to Levi, and Levi got pregnant. He was shocked at first, but then wanted to share the happy news with Eren. However Mike accused Levi of being a gold digger and concocted
1. Chapter 1

A Love Greater Than The Throne by Sono Rivaille Translated & Edited by Eunice Jen Herna

In the midst of the harmonious music, with all the ladies who appeared to be elegant princesses that night, someone has already reached their limit and wants to leave the occasion already.

Tch. Annoying! So boring! Thought the young prince.  
>Despite his handsome looks, one can clearly see the annoyance in his face.<p>

All hail the Prince! Mike Zacharius cheered, a long-time butler of the Jaeger family.

Hey Eren! Don t forget to smile. The king lightly scolded the prince, Eren, with a smile.

Alright already! Eren replied in an annoyed tone with a frown on his face.

In the midst of the trumpets and harmonious music, a lot of gorgeous princesses were trying to insinuate something to the handsome lad, Eren. But it seems like the prince has not shown even a slight hint of interest to those girls.

Dear! Your poise! You must catch the attention of the handsome prince Eren! An old fat lady scolded his daughter.

Tch. Like hell I would like your daughter. Eren thought with a sneer as he noticed the lady.

After looking at numerous girls, not one has peeked the interest of the young prince when suddenly, his eye caught sight of a handsome young man. Eren quickly stood up and left his seat to meet the young man, only to be stopped by his father.

Where do you think you re going Eren? The King asked.

Ahh, father. I would just like to meet that handsome young man over there. Eren gestured to the man sitting in the farthest part of a table.

Ahh yes. That man over there is Levi Ackerman. Starting this coming Monday he will be your new tutor.. And hopefully the last. I ve already picked a lot of tutors that didn t last long with you Eren. The King said worriedly with a sigh.

Oh do not worry father. I assure you, this tutor would last /very/ long with me. Eren replied with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

Huh? The King exclaimed, rather surprised. This might be the first time that you have shown any kind of interest in anyone Eren and

Eren cut of his father s rambling by covering a hand over the king s mouth.  
>Let me introduce myself to him, Father. Please? Eren pleaded.<p>

The King sighed as he put the prince s hand away from his mouth. Alright. Fine. Do whatever you want. He said with a small smile on his face.

Eren smiled happily and thanked his father before leaving. The King saw how happy his son was and can t himself but think, Oh my dear wife this is the first time I ve seen our son this happy if only you are still alive so that you may see this

He s so gorgeous He might be the most beautiful person I ve ever seen in my life. Eren sighed in awe as he slowly made his way to the handsome man that he now knows as Levi.

As Eren got closer and closer, he caught the conversation of Levi and his accompany.

Tch. Hanji. Tell me again, why am I needed here? Levi annoyingly asked his, somehow what he considers as, friend.

Hanji, Rivaille s somewhat friend, took a glass of wine, gulped it down and laughed before answering, Oh don t be like that Levi! Of course you need to be here. You need to meet the people who would soon be your masters here!

Rivaille s eye twitched in annoyance and he pinched Hanji s ear. Oi. You talk like I will become a servant or maid here. You might be forgetting that I will be teaching here.

Oooooww! Hanji exclaimed in pain. Alright alright! I know that but The brown haired girl cut herself off as she glanced to her front and saw a young man, then she quickly bowed her head low in surprise as she realized who it was that she saw.

Curious as to what made Hanji suddenly bow her head like that, Levi glanced to the young man.

Oi brat! What do you need? Levi asked the brown haired male in annoyance.

Aahh! Levi! That s Prince Eren! Hanji quickly said. As soon as he realized his mistake, Levi turned pale and he quickly bowed in shame. Ahh,, please forgive me, your highness.

Eren had a big smile on his face and said, It s alright.

The young prince then slowly titled Levi s face up to his and placed a soft kiss on the raven-haired man s lips.

Hanji gasped in surprise as she saw the scene unfold. Levi was also surprised and it took him a minute of silence to realize what happened.

That was the payment for what you have done, my dear Levi. I have a feeling that you will be the one that I will marry someday. Eren said with a sweet smile on his face.

Levi was stunned at what he heard and with a red face he said, "Be thankful that you are the prince here because if not, i would have killed you already." He turned his back right away then walked out.

Hanji quickly followed Levi with a teasing smile on her face.

Eren had a big smile on his face and he whispered to his self, You ll be mine someday You ll see!

The prince touched his lips that were pressed against Levi s just a while ago.

His lips were so sweet and so soft.. Eren thought dreamily.

To be continued . 


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Greater Than the Throne By: Sono Rivaille EDITED AND TRANSLATOR BY: :Angela Joi Caquilala Chapter Two Oi, how long are you going to stare at me? Annoyed by Hanji's behavior, Levi's face flushed bright red, saliva still trickling down the corner of his lips.  
>"Ahh, Levi... Ever since we saw the prince, I've been sleepless, a single scene playing in my mind repeatedly. Hey, Levi... how does it feel to be kissed by a prince? Levi stood up in angry suprise and banged his palms on the desk. Hanji, will you stop with your nonsense jokes! You're seriously getting on my nerves! Ah! shouted Hanji, springing up from her seat as if she remembered something. Levi, it's almost time to take your medicine! she informed, conveniently evading the other's rage,<br>Ah, you're right... Alright, I'll prepare it." concurred Levi.  
>That would be best... It's in the other room, on the second cabinet fill it up for me so I can inject it for you," said Hanji, handing him the syringe.<br>Entering the room, Levi noticed that there were two kinds of medicine on the cabinet: one was bright crimson, and the other pale yellow. Oi, Hanji, which one- he was about to ask when he heard the woman raise her voice from the other room, seemingly conversing with someone on the phone. Tch, they're probably the same thing anyway, he muttered to himself, taking the red medicine by instinct and filling up the syringe.  
>Slamming the door shut, Hanji went weak with restlessness and slowly sat on the floor in front of her friend. Tch, let me guess... Your sister was caught again? asked Levi.<br>Uwaah! If only she stopped stealing... she whined. All Levi could do was close his eyes and express an exasperated sigh. Why don't you just let Sasha live here? Hanji merely gave a humorless laugh and said, I'll let her stay here if you discipline- Impossible! Levi cut off impulsively.  
>Thought so. Your luggages are ready? Hanji inquired, switching topics.<br>Ah, yeah... Everything is- Hanji's bright flushed face came to view, destroying Levi's train of thought.  
>Levi, of all the tutors that the King has appointed, you're the only one allowed to live in the palace! Slowly, she crept closer and whispered in the other's ear. "What if it was because of the Prince himself? The woman let out a dark laugh.<br>Levi slowly pushed her face away, his expression a mix of grave foreboding, dangerous anger and utter embarrassment as he said, Hanji, didn't I tell you to stop that? Hanji laughed. Sorry, sorry. Oh wait, your medicine, I almost forgot... She took the syringe from Levi and injected him with the medicine, a second too late to notice the deep red of what she was injecting. Wait! Don't tell me... did you fill it with the red liquid? Her panicked demeanor made Levi all the more nervous. Uwaah, this can't be! she exclaimed, hurriedly taking the pale yellow one and injecting Levi with it, nearly hurting him with her hysteria.  
>Levi couldn't be any more puzzled. Oi, what in the world are you going hysterical about? That red medi- Hanji had long since closed off his voice, going into a delirious state. It won't work, it won't work, it won't work... she repeated to herself like a mantra.<br>HANJI! Levi roared as loud as he could, accompanied by a slap to the girl's face. Calm the hell down and tell me what happened. Ow! ...Huh? What? Levi? She looked around, dumbfounded after finally being pulled from her delirium. Are you okay? Do you feel anything weird? Anything at all? That's my line! Levi retorted, drinking a glass of water after the air had calmed down. What the hell are you thinking? LEVI! Whatever happens, you must NEVER have sex with ANYONE at all! No matter the gender, because you'll be pregnant! Cue the epic spit take of Levi as he almost choked on his water. He opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the sound of a car horn.  
>The two looked outside and saw a flashy car parked outside where out came a blonde boy with a gentle expression on his face. Hanji quickly opened the front door.<br>My name is Armin Arlert, a childhood friend of the Prince. he bowed at the two with royal elegance, then turned to Levi I was sent to fetch you. Levi let out a sigh, about to follow Armin to the car when Hanji suddenly blurted. Make sure nothing happens between you and the prince, okay? I swear, the first time we met him, I can just tell from his eyes that he's obsessed with you! Both boys went wide-eyed with the frankness of Hanji's words, especially Levi who turned red as a tomato with embarrassment. Sh-Shut up! Nothing will happen, I'll make sure! he exclaimed, clinging onto his own determination. Finally, he went inside the fancy car with Armin.  
>The last he heard after Hanji's goodbyes was the nervous beating of his heart.<br>Meanwhile, at the palace...  
>Mike, I know that you worry so much for my son, but this is the only way to fix that child... The King uttered, conversing with his most trusted servant. A look of distress crossed Mike's face as he reasoned with the King, his words slightly slurred with hesitation. But Your Highness, you know exactly what kind of tutor he is, and... The King could only sigh at what he heard. Mike, I have heard a lot of things about this person, and I must say I am impressed. I admire his works, and I wish to speak with him when he arrives... Levi Ackerman is the perfect tutor for my son. he asserted.<br>Yes, Your Highness. I understand. Mike bowed in servility and walked away, his fists clenched with anxiety. He had a bad feeling about this...  
>Meanwhile...<br>Levi... Levi... Levi. The Prince repeated to himself as if in a trance, almost in a sing-song voice, touching his own lips dreamily as he did. And then a knock pulled him from his reverie. He got up to open the door, to see Nile, the second butler of the Jaeger family.  
>Young Master, Armin has arrived with Sir Ackerman. Eren couldn't stop the mischievous smile that formed on his lips. Very well. Tell Armin to send him here in my room. Understood, Prince. The butler bowed and left.<br>Eren felt a surge of mixed emotions at the thought of Levi excitement, nervousness, deep longing, and most of all, mischief.  
>We're here, Ms. Levi. announced Marco. Ms. Levi? Said man thought to himself. He got off the luxurious car and headed for the tall doors, admiring the large castle for a moment before noticing the person who stood by the door in waiting. He clearly didn't seem to like Levi, evident in the dark atmosphere he emitted as if mad even though Levi had never met him before.<br>Name? Mike questioned, steely gaze digging into Levi's skin as if judging him. It made him uncomfortable.  
>Levi... Levi Ackerman. he responded as calm as he could. He didn't want to be intimidated now after all, he had done nothing wrong anyway. In fact, he could tell the King about this, since he was a guest and it's indeed rude for a servant to glare at a guest. But he decided to hold his tongue.<br>Do you have any proof? That you are the person sent by the King? Levi handed him his paper entrance patiently, but it was snatched from his hands angrily. Tch. The Hallway is over there. Now, go. the servant said, as if shooing him away.  
>As he walked down the wide empty halls, a butler noticed him and made his way to Levi. My name is Jean. I will bring your luggage to your designated room, Sir. Levi was about to stop him when Armin spoke from behind him. Sorry I'm late. Come, Levi. This way. He followed the other and listened quietly as Armin started to tell him about Eren while they walked down the hallway. Prince Eren is a really troublesome child even the King can't do anything about that kid. We really hope that you would be the last to tutor him. None of his past teachers could tame his mischievous tactics, and they all ended up being pranked by him and giving up. Once, he set the teacher up in the kitchen and it ended really bad... There was icing all over her face and dress! And I remember just recently, he pranked the teacher by placing a ton of worms all over the books! You should definitely be careful with him. Levi didn't know if this man was telling him stories to help with his nervousness, or to scare him and make it worse. Whatever the goal was, the latter was exactly what was happening.<br>Well, here we are. Just remember one thing, Ms. Levi, Armin warned, putting on a serious face. Ms. Levi? Again? Levi thought. Whenever you knock on this door, you must wait for the Prince himself to open it. You have to wait for him to say something before entering his room. Armin cleared his throat before knocking. Prince, I've brought him. You may go, Armin. The Prince said through the door. Levi swallowed his anxiety. Let Levi open the door himself. The two looked at each other in surprise.  
>Don't worry, I didn't put any traps this time. Just let him do it, Armin. Armin patted him on the back as comfort. Take care, and good luck! he whispered, bowing before dashing away. Shit, why am I feeling so nervous now of all times, Levi asked himself.<br>As he opened the door and crossed the threshold, his mouth went agape at the sight before him, his whole body going stiff.  
>Hi. So it looks like we meet again, Levi. The prince said, grabbing hold of his chin as the words melted on his tongue. Levi sensed a secret sweetness behind the sultry voice that called his name sweetly, but this thought drifted away as he drank in the sight of this prince.<br>Eren had evidently just came out of the bath. His chocolate hair still looked damp and soft, his unbuttoned shirt showcasing his well-built chest and body. Levi immediately looked away, the blood flowing up his cheeks and heating them up. He did his best to focus and to not get swept away.  
>I'll just let you change and- He tried to excuse himself, but warm damp palms on his own made him flinch and lift his arms in self-defense.<br>Eren caught his arms and pinned them to the wall, pressing himself against his tutor. Levi... the prince whispered, his sultry voice entwining itself around Levi's soul as the teacher felt shivers down his spine. Eren kissed him and licked his ear, grinning with amusement at the reactions of the other. Levi... he hummed beside his ear, making Levi's hair stand on end.  
>Ahh, shit! he cursed, struggling to get away. He felt weak to the other's touch, and he didn't like this feeling of submission.<br>Just give it up. Don't resist me. Before he could react, Eren stole his lips into another kiss, much more passionately as he sucked on the other's tongue.  
>He pulled away, and Levi caught his breath. Prince- But his air supply was cut off a second after he had access to it. Levi felt weak at the knees with the sensations tingling beneath his skin.<br>And he had had enough. Using all the force he could muster, he pushed the prince away and turned around to leave. I'm leaving. Just call me if- For the umpteenth time that day, his words were cut off. Eren latched onto his back like a child to a mother leaving him, except what he did was more indecent than innocent. He kissed and licked his teacher's nape, smirking as he felt the body beneath him weaken once more. Levi's ears were bright red.  
>Hm, so this is your weak spot, huh... The prince's voice was amused, as if he were only playing, like he discovered something interesting about his new toy. He showered the other's nape with his kisses and sucked until there was a kissmark a mark that made Levi his property. He hummed lovingly against his tutor's nape. You smell like soap, Levi... For a moment, Eren let his guard down...<br>...and Levi immediately took this chance to push the other away. He ran outside, finally away from the prince's clutches.  
>His fingers almost dug into the wall that supported his heaving body. He took a breath, closed his eyes and calmed himself down.<br>Levi? Are you okay? The man turned to look at the source of the voice. Oh, it's you, Erwin... he let out a sigh. He forced himself to swallow the lump forming at his throat. I'm fine. Are you sure? asked Erwin, still not convinced. Levi gave him a look of 'Just don't ask' and he understood. It's been so long since I've seen you... Come with me, I'll tour you around the library while we catch up with each other. In the Library...  
>Levi found himself staring blankly at the blurry words of the book, yet his mind was wandering far from whatever the book was about. The only thing he could think of was what had happened that day with the Prince.<br>Levi, you look beat... I think you should just rest, I'm sure you're tired since you've had a long day. And the King wants to talk to you tomorrow, too. Erwin suggested. Wait, what happened to your arm? I'm fine, I'm fine... He held up his arm for Erwin to see. Erwin took it and made sure, then stared at Levi's eyes seriously, catching the other off-guard. Wh-What? It was like a shadow hung over Erwin's head as his demeanor turned dead serious. Nothing... he flashed a smile, silently hoping that Levi wouldn't notice that although his lips were smiling, his eyes were about to cry. Hey... When will you notice, Levi? I've held on so long but this love is hopeless, he thought to himself. Suddenly, a certain red mark on Levi's nape caught his eye. Huh? Kissmark? Who would...  
>The sound of a door loudly slamming shut startled the two. The young Prince entered the library and without a word, forced Levi outside, leaving Erwin confused and agape.<br>O-Oi! Let- Levi tried to resist, but the anger radiating from the Prince made him scared. Eren dragged him about the hallways until they entered a room. Levi noticed that it was Eren's room, where all those... 'things' happened from before. He felt a sense of dread.  
>Eren threw him down on the bed and started to hastily undress, that angry expression still present in his face. Ahh, Prince Eren! he blurted out on instinct. Eren was stripping in front of him, and all he could do was panic.<br>Say my name again... growled the prince. It was then that Levi realized that he called the other by his name. He blushed deeply and Eren took this opportunity to kiss his ears, whispering Call me Eren... Please. he almost begged.  
>Still lost in the trance that was the Prince's voice and ministrations, Levi slowly lost his reason as Eren started to undress him, raining kisses against him as he tried to catch up with the fast pace. A fire had lit up amidst the sensations, and Levi felt every kiss and lick from the other like the embers of that fire.<br>Slowly, the Prince went down and reached his chest. Ahh... Levi moaned as he felt the firey sensations grow stronger. It was beyond embarrassing for him now now that Eren had turned him into a slave of pleasure.  
>Eren started to suck on his nipple like a little child as his fingers toyed with the other one. He hummed against Levi's chest. Hmm... You're so sensitive here... He clutched onto chocolate locks and pulled, deprived of an outlet for his pleasure. His pride could not stand for the Prince to hear his pleasured voice and so he settled with digging his fingers on whatever they could find.<br>Levi gasped as he felt a hand descend toward his manhood.  
>Spread your legs more. commanded Eren. Levi did as was told; there was something alluring about the other's commanding voice that Levi liked. Eren teased him a bit and kissed around Levi's desire, as if daring with his mischief for Levi to beg.<br>He didn't have to beg, because soon enough, Eren's lips finally clasped around him and sucked without hesitation. Levi cried out loud. Oh shit... Y-You're amazing... Eren licked his entrance and pushed his fingers inside, slowly pressing each deep within Levi's heat before adding another. Oh my God, Levi... I'm dying to fuck you, please let me in! he begged in a voice uncharacteristic of his prince-like demeanor from before.  
>Levi pushed the other down, this time not to escape but to do something else entirely he was going to do things he never thought he'd ever do in his life. I'm not letting you end this half-assed, you brat prince... You're going to come inside me early if I don't do this, so don't you even think about misunderstanding. He bent down and returned the favor, licking the shaft as if teasing. You're too hard, Eren. he breathed, and just before the other could say anything he finally wrapped his lips around Eren and sucked, making indecent sounds with his mouth. He licked the underside, and then sucked on his balls, earning a loud groan from the other.<br>Oh, shit... Ah, Levi, I-I'm close... Ahh! he moaned, and it only fuelled Levi more until he finally exploded in his teacher's mouth.  
>He looked down at Levi, and as their gazes met, the lewdness of Levi's face made him all the more aroused, even though he had just come.<br>I want you... Teacher... he murmured, reminding Levi just what their relationship was. The forbiddenness of what they were doing instead made them both excited.  
>The prince pushed him down on the bed gently this time and spoke softly. Levi, I've long since dreamed for this to happen. Please let me make you feel good... he caressed the other's face lovingly, continuing You have no idea how happy I am right now... so please accept me. We're destined to be together, he said, slowly trying to enter Levi's entrance.<br>Ow! Geez, you hasty brat! Levi shouted in surprised pain.  
>The Prince went wide-eyed as he realized something. Is this your first time? The teacher answered with silence. He was way too embarrassed to say anything all he could do was shyly cover his reddening face. The embarrassment was returning, all because of this damn brat.<br>Eren took this silence as a plea to just continue and get on with it but perhaps his mischievous side wanted to see more of that flushed face. Show me your face, Levi... I want to see it. No, you dumb brat! Levi hid behind his hands even more. C-Can't you see how embarrassing this is? What we're doing? It was the prince's turn to answer with silence. Instead, he started to tend to Levi's entrance while continuing his tongue's ministrations against the chest before him.  
>Levi shifted back to clutching the sheets as he felt small tears trickle down the corner of his eyes. Whether it was because of the embarrassment, or the immense pleasure, he did not know.<br>As he felt Eren enter him excruciatingly slowly, a numb sensation took over him.  
>The bed creaked loudly with their repeated movements, but all they could hear was the music of each other's moans and bodily fluids sticking together. Shit! Eren, ahh... Harder, faster... Levi moaned lewdly.<br>Ngh, you're so tight, Levi... Eren groaned, thrusting faster, as if their bodies were synchronizing with the beat of their hearts. Fuck... I-I'm close... Their movements grew sloppy as they got lost within the pleasure of each other. Soon enough, the pinnacle of pleasure reached them, and they called each other's names as they did. It was like sweet honey dripped down their tongues at the lingering sensation even as they fell exhausted against the large bed, catching each other's breath.  
>Levi... Eren called, but noticed that Levi had already fallen asleep or unconscious, he didn't know and he found himself admiring the peaceful look in his tutor's face. Sweet dreams, love... he whispered against the sleeping man's ear, and laid down to rest against his chest.<br>That day...  
>Levi woke up to an immense pain in his backside and the heavy feeling of something atop him. He looked down at himself, and just about swallowed his tongue in surprise.<br>The Prince was cuddled against his chest, like a child hugging a mother. The events of last night came flooding towards him, Hanji's voice playing in the background. She's going to kill me, he thought.  
>Levi slowly pried himself off of sleeping arms and made sure the prince wouldn't wake up. And then someone knocked.<br>Young Master, your breakfast is ready! Are you awake? I will get inside now...


End file.
